


tulips and dandelions

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Chikalin somehow brings home a wheelbarrow with half a garden in it.





	

Chikalin had always been rather eccentric, and Lisa wanted to yell when she tracked mud through the house and a wheelbarrow of dug up tulips and dandelions, but the smile on her face stopped Lisa before the words had even begun in her throat. All that bubbled up was a hum and a half-choked laugh.

Chika stopped the wheelbarrow, propping one mud and grass stain covered sneaker on the side of it with a lopsided grin. “Y’know Lisa, I’ve been thinking,”

Lisa crossed her arms, leaning against the wall with half of a smile. “What, that we need a garden?”

“Yeah! Exactly that! How’d you guess?”

At that, Lisa laughed, watching Chikalin bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, her arms caked in dirt up to her elbows, and more than a few stray leaves, flowers, and god knows what else caught in her hair.

“Where’d you even get all those flowers?”

“Jun overgrew his garden! But he got mad at me when I tried to take one of his primrose bushes, he said I could take dandelions, I don’t know if I was supposed to take tulips, but I took the tulips!” Chika laughed, uncannily like the sound of a ringing bell, and held up one pollen stained hand. “I think I got a little carried away with the dandelions,”

Lisa raised an eyebrow at the wheelbarrow filled with far too many dandelions. “I think, yes, maybe you did,”

“It’ll be fine! We can plant them in the backyard!”

Watching Chika trying to wheel the wheelbarrow out through the rest of the house and into the backyard, Lisa couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the mud all over the floor. She followed behind, watching Chika on her little gardening tirade. She smiled, watching her stumble outside with the wheelbarrow and all the strength her gangly limbs could muster.

Vaguely, Lisa wondered how many of those flowers would actually end up planted, and how long it would take before half the backyard was dug up and they would have to call their local gardening miracle worker (Jun) for help. She gave it about three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,,, did u know,,,,, i love chikalisa, so much


End file.
